A Father Daughter Bond
by BelieveFaith
Summary: Arthur is feeling an inexplicable bond with a teenager he just saved. He doesn't know it yet, but the girl will help him meet his real soul mate Guinevere. Drama, romance, family, friendship... Modern Arwen story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Father Daughter Bond**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, so this is a new fic I've been working on. I would like to dedicate this story to my father with whom I share an unbreakable bond. He is my hero. ****Enjoy -BelieveFaith **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Arthur was driving back home after a long day of work at Albion Bank. It was almost midnight and the streets of London were calm and desert. Arthur stopped his car at a red light waiting. He quickly glanced through his side window then suddenly heard alarming noises. They were a woman screams.

" Someone, Please help! Help! " A girl's voice begged.

Without hesitation, Arthur parked his Bentley near a little café and ran towards the girl's voice. There he saw one young man attacking a girl and another one standing not far away from the scene arms crossed over his chest a slight smirk on his face.

_This is enough!_

" Get away from her," Arthur yelled anger boiling in his blood. He couldn't stand watching that bastard raising his hands on the poor helpless girl.

" Shit! Helios let's go! " The one who seemed to be the chief exclaimed and immediately he and his acolyte fled not looking back.

Arthur rushed to the girl's side. She was lying on the cold and hard asphalt, her cinnamon colored skin covered with bruises, her lower lip badly swollen and she was visibly shaking.

" I am calling an ambulance now, don't worry," Arthur said softly stroking her curly blonde hair in attempt to reassure her. He reached for his cellphone and started to dial.

" No! Please don't call them, please," the girl protested with a hoarse voice.

Arthur's eyes brows knitted in confusion, but he somehow complied.

" You have to go to the hospital sweetheart"

" I can't. If I go there they'll find me again and I-I don't want to"

" Who?" Arthur asked confused.

" The public assistance. If they find me I'll have to go back to one of those foster families who don't want me. Please don't let them do that. I'm tired of being miserable," he voice broke as she herself broke in tears.

Arthur's heart ached. Seeing her like that looking so innocent, sad and miserable. Indeed he knew pretty much nothing about the girl, but he inexplicably felt the need to take care of her, to keep her safe.

" I won't. I promise," he whispered softly.

" Thank you," she replied sniffing. Slowly, her eyes were closing. She felt exhausted.

Gently, Arthur lifted her in his arms and walked them back to his car. He carefully set her on the passenger side seat and buckled her seat belt before climbing back in the car starting it.

**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**

With her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder, Arthur carried his new protégé to the guest bedroom of his spacious flat. He set her on the bed pulling the blanket over her. Arthur placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead then left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

_Tomorrow I'll find out more about her. _

Arthur yawned feeling quite tired himself. Today had been indeed a very long day.

They next morning at 9:00 AM, Arthur was woken up by the harsh sound of his alarm clock. He sat up blinking his eyes few times.

_I am definitely not going to work today. _

He suddenly noticed the girl who was standing in front of his bedroom door staring at him. Arthur gasped slightly startled.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

" No harm done, " he smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

" Yeah, thank you-"

"Arthur, my name is Arthur."

" And I am Rose"

" Well Rose, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

" Yes, please," she answered looking down at her hands, ashamed.

" Alright, hum, let me just change and I'll fix you some breakfast"

_Well that's going to be quite a challenge since I barely kno__w how to cook._

"Thank you, Arthur," she said looking up at him genuinely grateful for his hospitality.

" While you wait, you can watch the telly or I don't know, but please make yourself comfortable"

Rose smiled warmly at him before exiting his bedroom.

Half an hour later after taking a quick shower, Arthur appeared in the living room clad in a pair of black jeans and a plain white T-shit. Rose was watching cartoons.

" I'm going to the grocery shop. I'll be back soon," he said, but she didn't respond her eyes way too focused on the television.

He smiled to himself glad to see that she actually took his advice and started to walk towards the door.

**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**

" Arthur! It's me love," a female voice called as she entered in the flat. " Arthur! Ar-" Arthur's girlfriend paused net at the sight of a stranger seated on the sofa hugging her knees.

" Who on earth are you and what are you doing here?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

" Are you deaf? I said who are you?" she snapped gripping the teenager's forearm.

" I'm sorry," she whispered.

" Well are you going to tell me or do you want me to call the Bobbies?"

" No, please. Don't do that? Please I-I'm leaving."

" Not until you tell me what you are doing in my boyfriend's flat. Did you break in?"

" No, I didn't. I swear. Please just let me go," Rose said her voice shaking. She managed to free herself from the woman's tight grip then ran away as fast as she could tears pricking in her eyes.

Few moments later, Arthur came back to his flat with his grocery bags clutched in his hands. He knocked on the door then waited for Rose to come and open it.

" It's open," Arthur heard his girlfriend's voice call.

_What is she doing here? _

Arthur shifted all the grocery bags into his left hand and opened the door with his now freed left hand.

" Hello love," the tall blonde woman greeted Arthur kissing him softly at first, but quickly increasing the intensity of the kiss.

"Vivian, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked pulling away.

" Do I really need a reason to come and see you?"

" No, I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you," Arthur kissed her check then walked to the kitchen noticing as he passed near the living room that Rose wasn't there anymore.

Probably gone to the loo…

" It's alright. Arthur you should be more careful. When I came in today, I saw some teenage homeless girl all cozy on your couch. Luckily I was there and told her to leave before I call the cops," Vivian said following him to the kitchen.

Arthur had not been paying much attention to what Vivian was saying, but when he heard what she did he looked at her in shock and disbelief.

" Arthur what is it? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Vivian chuckled.

Arthur swallowed hard. " Where did she go?" he asked calmly.

" I don't know," she shrugged.

" Vivian, where did the girl go?" He repeated with very a very serious tone of voice.

" Haven't you heard me love? I said I don't know. She ran away and trust me I doubt she'll have the guts to come here ever again… Thanks to me of course"

" Oh, no! Rose!" Arthur breathed.

" Wait you know her? How is she?"

Without wasting any more time, Arthur sprinted out of his flat leaving a rather stunned and baffled Vivian in the kitchen.

Arthur had to find Rose and bring her back home... to safety.

* * *

**I know you guys must be like **_DA hell?He's dating Vivian_!** I just want to say that it won't last long and Arthur is going to find his real soulmate soon . **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Think! Arthur, think… where would you go if you were a teenager running away from the house?_

Arthur had been looking for her everywhere in the neighborhood He was beginning to lose hope. Perhaps Rose didn't want to be found and she had every reasons. But Arthur was determined to bring her back home no matter how long he had to search for her.

Across the street was the small Excalibur Park, which was often frequented by children and teens. Arthur couldn't believe he hadn't thought about looking out there. He crossed the street jogging towards the park and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her.

Rose was seated crossed legs on the grass her back resting against a large greyish stone. She had her arms wrapped around herself; her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her nose slightly pink. Rose had learned not to get attached to people too easily, but with Arthur she somehow felt safe, like he somehow cared about her.

Arthur slowly approach the girl careful not the frighten her. As soon as here eyes caught sight of him, she quickly stood up and walked away swiftly.

" Rose wait! Please, let me explain," Arthur said following her close behind.

She didn't turn back. No, instead Rose continued to run even faster hoping Arthur would have lost his breath and would have been forced to stop running. Unfortunately for her, Arthur was accustomed with racing since he had always been playing football ever since he was young boy and he was still practising it now during his free times. So with all this good physical condition, Arthur easily managed to catch her.

" Rose, please just listen to me, would you?"

" I don't want to. Leave me alone. I do not need your pity," she replied her voice cold and harsh trying with all her strength to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Why is she mad at me? I haven't done anything wrong to her.

" What happened with Vivian was a big misunderstanding and I apologize. Please know that I won't ever let this happen again. I promise," Arthur looked at her straight into her hazel eyes. He saw the pain, the hurt, and the fear.

" Vivian treated me like rubbish and you know what Arthur? I do not blame her because that's what everybody thinks I am. One would think I should get used to it. " Rose sniffed wiping away tears with the back of her hand," But that's not what I am," she added.

Rose hated to show her vulnerability. She way was stronger than that.

" She shouldn't have done that. Vivian is sometimes really quick to judge, but honestly I'm sure that if you give her the chance to apologize, if you get to know her better you will grow fond of her and she will do too," he paused making a face at the pedestrians who were staring at them then returned his attention back to Rose. " Just come back, please," he whispered.

" I don't want to go back your house. I shouldn't… I-I shouldn't have ask you for anything," a single tear ran down her face.

"Rose, please don't say that. I want to help you. I can tell you've been through a lot, but please let me be there for you. I- I want to get to know you better. All I ask is for you to trust me, please Rose,"

Arthur's words were sincere and she knew it, but she still hesitated.

"Does Vivian live with you?"

"No she doesn't and let me worry about her. So what do you say Rose? Are you coming back?" Arthur asked softly a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

The young girl looked at him for a moment then ran into his arms hugging Arthur tightly. For the first time in her entire life, someone actually cared about her well being and it touched enormously. At the beginning, Arthur was a little surprised by the gesture then began gently stroked her curls grateful that she was giving him a second chance.

" Come on let's go,"

They went back to Arthur's flat walking in a comfortable silence.

" Hum, Arthur?"

" Yes"

" You, hum, run surprisingly fast for someone your age"

" Pardon me? For someone my age!" he feigned to be hurt," For your information young lady I am only twenty seven years old, which is still very young"

" If you say so," Rose shrugged smirking.

" And how hold are you?"

" Fifteen, now that's what I call young," Rose answered causing Arthur to roll his eyes smiling just slightly.

_She's teasing me… that's a good sign._

" I don't know who my biological parents are. Never met them and perhaps it's better that way," Rose shrugged taking a sip of her orange juice, " All I know is that they are still alive, somewhere? I've had six different foster families ever since I was born. None of them really gave a fig about me"

While Arthur and her were having breakfast, Rose decided on her own to open up to him about her past, her life, her parents…

" Who were those boys assaulting you? Why did they do this to you? " Arthur pointed the bruises on her neck.

Rose bit her lower lip as the painful memories resurfaced in her mind.

" Helios and Cenred were my stepbrothers from the family I was presently living with. They've always hated me. I don't understand what I have ever done to them, but they just did. Yesterday when you found me, I was trying to escape from the house and they followed me and –" Rose wasn't able to continue, it was too painful.

" I am so sorry for what you've been through. No one should ever have to experience that," Arthur whispered reaching for he hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

" It's not your fault, " she replied looking away her voice was so sad, her eyes glassy with tears.

" I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again. You have my word"

_I know… I trust him. I can't explain why, but I do._

_**°°OOO°°OOO°°OOO°°**_

Later in the evening, Rose had been watching an old James Bond movie on the television when she fell asleep on the sofa during the middle of it. Arthur thought carrying her back to her bedroom, but feared he would have woken her in the process. So instead, he went to her bedroom and grabbed the blanket then returned back to the living room. Arthur placed the warm sheet over her and turned off the telly.

The doorbell rang and Arthur went to answer it.

" Hello clot pole," Merlin said grinning as he stepped inside Arthur' s flat. He headed towards the living room removing his light brown jacket setting it on a nearby table.

" Wow! Since when did Vivian's hair become that curly? Did she have a perm or something?" Merlin asked puzzled at the sight of Rose's golden curls.

" That's not Vivian Merlin. It's Rose," Arthur sighed shaking his head.

" Rose? I've never seen her with you before. How do you know her?" Merlin arched an eyebrow.

" It's a very long story Merlin. She is a teenager I found yesterday when I was heading back home from work. She was being assaulted and I sort of saved her. She had nowhere to go, so I brought her to my flat," Arthur explained.

" What! Did you call the cops! "

" No," he answered simply.

" Arthur why!," Merlin practically shouted.

" Merlin would you stop talking so loudly?"

" Oh right, sorry," he whispered now, " but why didn't you-"

" Because she wouldn't let me do it. She said if I call the cops they'd bring her back to the public assistance and it's definitely not the best thing for her Merlin," Arthur justified.

" Wow, that's quite an issue there," Merlin said running a hand through his dark hair. " What are you going to do? Surely you can't keep her here eternally,"

" I- I don't know Merlin. I think I'm going to wait a bit and figure out what to do"

" Don't wait too long though Arthur, they will soon start looking for her,"

Arthur sighed. Merlin was right, like always. He grabbed his right the shoulder shoving slightly him towards the door of his flat.

" Where are we going Arthur?"

" Pick up some dinner for the three of us,"

" Oh… I can cook you know," Merlin offered.

" Merlin we don't even know if she'll like your cooking. So it's best to just buy some food all teenagers eat, like I don't know fish and chips."

" Right," Merlin said scratching his head, " Wait, are you suggesting that my cooking is rubbish and tell me since when did you become an expert in adolescents eating habits"

Arthur sighed rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

" You really are impossible. You know that Merlin,"

" Yeah, I do," he grinned opening the door.

_**°°OOO°°OOO°°OOO°°**_

"Oh hum, Rose this is my best mate Merlin. Merlin, this is Rose," Arthur said bringing three plates on the dinning table where Merlin and Rose were setting forks, napkins and glasses before going back to the kitchen to make some tea for Merlin, bring some orange juice for Rose and some milk for himself. Arthur adored milk.

" It's nice to meet you Rose," Merlin smiled warmly at her.

" Nice to meet you too Merlin," she smiled back shyly.

_Merlin… it's quite an unusual name._

" I know," Merlin answered as if he read her thought.

" How did you-"

"Don't tell anyone, but I am a wizard," he whispered.

"You are," Rose chuckled.

"Alright, alright you two it's time to eat now. Rose, go wash your hands and you too Merlin! " Arthur ordered bringing the different drinks to the table.

" Yes, King Arthur," Merlin and Rose replied at the same time then laughed as they realized it.

" Since when did you and Merlin know each other?" Rose asked taking a bite of her fish.

" Merlin and I went to the same high school. He came in the middle of the year and we became good mates pretty much right away"

" You forgot to mention that you were quite an arse back in high school. One arrogant pratt"

" Don't believe him. He's jealous because he was a total geek with an Irish accent and everyone kept teasing him,"

" You're Irish? You don't sound so much like one,"

" Yeah, I'm originally from Armagh, northern Ireland and since it's been like five years that I live here in London, I sort of lost my accent a bit"

They finished eating occasionally chatting and laughing.

Merlin received a call from his girlfriend Freya. She needed him for something, but didn't specify what. Rose took a bath and changed into Arthur's sister old pajamas he found in a bag she must had left at his flat a while ago.

It was almost ten o'clock and the two of them sat on Arthur playing a card game called speed. Arthur clearly under estimated her. Rose was very fast and clever. She quickly disposed of her cards in no time while Arthur was struggling with his.

" I won! Come to mummy" Rose exclaimed gathering all the candies she gained.

" Only because, I let you win!"

" Oh, yeah right," she chuckled.

" I believe it is time for you to go to bed young lady, isn't it?" Arthur said glancing at the time on his alarm clock.

Rose laughed fully aware now that he was a bad loser.

" Arthur, thank you for everything you're doing for me. I really appreciate it a lot"

" There's no need to thank me,"

" There is every need Arthur,"

Arthur smiled," Goodnight Rose"

" Goodnight Arthur," she replied leaving his bedroom closing the door behind her.

Arthur turned off the bedside lamp then pulled the blankets over him. Eventually, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: For those who might still wonder when Guinevere is going to appear. Answer: next chapter I promise. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story and don't forget to review! Comments, thoughts, are highly and always appreciated. I always love reading each and everyone's comments. **

–**BelieveFaith**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

The next day, Arthur had to go to work. He realized that surely a pile of work must have accumulated on his desk. He got off the bed, heading straight to the loo to relieve himself and to take a shower. Moments later, Arthur emerged in the kitchen dressed in his normal work attire, a suit. When he finished taking his breakfast, he called Vivian.

" Hello my love," Vivian's voice purred as she answered the phone.

" Hello yourself," Arthur smiled, " Vivian, are… are you working today?"

" I never work on Friday Arthur. Why?"

" I was thinking maybe you could take Rose shopping today since I am clearly not an expert in girl-"

"Wait! The girl is still at your flat!" she exclaimed.

"Well, yeah I couldn't just let Rose wander around the streets of London knowing I'm in power to help her"

" Arthur since when did you begin to care about homeless people. I mean don't get me wrong, but you barely even know her"

Arthur sighed. " Vivian I can't explain why, but I just have to do this and I'm asking you my girlfriend to help me, please" he paused waiting for an answer.

" Fine, Arthur I'll do it, but only because I love you a lot… besides a bit shopping would be good for me."

" Thank you love. You'll be able to get to know her better. She is great, I promise"

" You owe me Arthur, big time"

" I know. I love you, but I got to go must have tones of exciting work waiting for me on my desk. Just bring Rose to my office when you two will be done"

" Sure, I love you too. Have fun with all your work and try not to think of me too much" she teased.

"Yeah, I'll try " he sighed smiling.

"Bye"

" Bye"

Arthur hung up first hurrying to his car. He was already late and his father hated that plus he knew Uther would demand him explanations as to why he didn't came to work yesterday.

Half an hour later, Arthur arrived in front of the Albion Bank. He parked his car in his usual reserved place of the parking lot. He headed towards his office and as usual every employee on his path greeted him.

" Hello Alice, " Arthur said to his secretary who was busy talking on the phone and writing a note on a piece of paper.

The elderly woman looked up and waved at Arthur before resuming the conversation she was having with an important shareholder of the bank. Arthur entered in his office and sighed at the sight of all the documents piled on his desk. He wished there was a way to magically make them all disappear, but being the vice president of the Albion Bank came with its lot of work and responsibilities.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come, " Arthur called.

"Good morning mister Pendragon, " Alice said smiling as she came inside Arthur's luxurious yet modestly decorated office. A painting of a castle, his university diploma and a picture of Vivian were hanged on the walls.

"Your father has requested your presence in his office, "

"Now? " Arthur asked annoyed.

"No, he is currently in a meeting, but he said he wanted you there at twelve thirty"

"All right, thank you Alice," Arthur sighed.

"You're welcome Mister Pendragon. If you need anything else I'll be right outside, " she nodded then left the room.

_**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**_

"Vivian? Hum Arthur is not here. He is at work, " Rose said when she answered the door and saw Arthur's girlfriend standing in front of her.

"I know. I came for you actually¨

" For me? "

"Yes, look I know I've been quite a bitch towards you that day and that is why I'm taking you shopping today, trying to make amend here"

" I – hum… thanks, but you don't need to. It's already forgotten honest, " she shrugged.

"I insist Rose. It would mean the world to me if you'd come, " Vivian lied giving Rose a fake smile.

" Hum, I can't leave the house dressed like this," Rose was still wearing Morgana's pyjamas.

" I know silly that is why I thought about bringing you this," Vivian replied handing her the plastic bag she was carrying.

" Now go change yourself. I'll wait for you in my car"

" Hum, okay,"

Rose went to her room and quickly changed into the strapless floral dress Vivian gave her. Even though Rose had always hated dresses, she couldn't help but notice how the one she was wearing fitted her perfectly. She laced her converse shoes then left the flat locking the door with a key Arthur left for her on the kitchen counter.

Outside, Vivian was busying herself checking her fingernails while waiting for Rose.

_My nails could use a manicure ASAP. _

" Wow Rose that dress suits you and look at those killer legs you have," Vivian exclaimed as Rose came into view.

" Hum thanks," she replied timidly.

" Come on, we're going to have so much fun!"

_**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**_

" Come in Arthur," Uther called from his desk comfortably seated on his leather chair.

" Father," Arthur nodded, " Alice said you wanted to see to me"

" Take a seat," Uther indicated one of the two chairs facing his desk.

Arthur closed the door behind him then sat down. Uther had his arms crossed over his chest and that wasn't a good thing at all.

" Where were you yesterday Arthur?" he asked going straight to the point.

_I see he's not wasting any time_, Arthur thinks.

" Good morning to you father, how are you?" Arthur joked, but Uther didn't laugh and instead kept his face serious." I was feeling good yesterday so I stayed home," Arthur lied shrugging.

" You were sick… what did you have?"

" Headache, not it was more than that it was a migraine… a strong and painful one. That's basically why I didn't call"

Uther knew Arthur was lying, but didn't press. He knew he would eventually find out the truth. After receiving a long lecture about how he would one day become president of the bank taking the relay of his father's legacy. How he couldn't afford to miss any day of work even if basically the world was ending, Arthur found himself dismissed by his father promising that it would never happen again.

He definitely couldn't tell Uther now about Rose.

Not now… but when?

_**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**_

The girls stopped at a beauty salon to get a manicure and pedicure after nearly two long and unbearable hours of shopping for the teenage girl. They bought shoes, clothes, handbags as well as essentials for Rose such as a toothbrush, towels, knickers and socks. Just as they were about to leave the salon, Vivian suggested to get Rose's hair straighten just like hers. Personally, Rose loved her curls, but seeing Vivian's enthusiasm she just couldn't refuse. Her golden curls were now slightly wavy just like Vivian's hair. They had lunch at Vivian's favourite café where she ordered two Cesar salads with two bottle of mineral water for Rose and her and while they ate Vivian kept talking and talking about how Arthur and her met, how she didn't like him at first, but fell madly in love with him somehow. About how she dreamt every night Arthur would soon propose to her so they could soon get married in Hawaii.

…But it was only just a dream.

After that, they made their way to the Albion Bank.

" We're here my love!" Vivian exclaimed as she and Rose got into Arthur's office just as Arthur was finishing a call.

" Who was that?" Vivian asked sitting on Arthur's lap circling his arms around his neck.

" Uh, nothing really important," he replied hesitantly kissing away all her questions.

" I've missed you," she smiled

"And I've missed you too," Arthur responded stroking her cheek.

_Ugh gross, this is so gross. _

Rose cleared her throat loudly feeling quite uncomfortable.

" Oh sorry," Arthur apologized looking at Rose finally noticing her new haircut, " Wow Rose! Is that really you?"

Rose rolled her hazel eyes smiling. "Yeah it's still me," she muttered looking down at her hands.

"It was my idea. See it looks just like mine," Vivian added.

" It's quite a change, but yeah I like it"

_**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**_

Rose thought Arthur was going to drive them back to the flat, but Arthur had somewhere else important to go first.

'' Where are you going?" She finally dared to ask after a while, her eyes leaving the window to look at him.

Arthur sighed." First you have to promise me that you won't get mad,"

'' I-w- won't,'' she stammered nervously.

He took a deep breath. '' We are going to the Public Assistance. I actually was on the phone with them when you and Vivian came and-''

'' What!"

" Listen to me first Rose. We have to go there because I can't keep you with me without their consent. It's illegal and I could get in trouble,'' he explained stopping the car at a red light.

'' Th-then just let me go. I promise not to bother you ever again'' she panicked gripping her the door handle.

"Wait! I'm not going to let them take you. I have reached a decision Rose that is going to change my life and yours too. All I'm asking is for to trust me,"

The light turned green and Arthur hit the gas. Rose was too shocked and confused to ask more questions. What did Arthur have in mind?

They entered inside a small building Rose easily recognized. Immediately, a tall brunette woman whom Rose didn't recognize welcomed the both of them. Her name was Sefa and she was new here. She led them to the director's office, which was on the third floor of the establishment.

'' Please wait here a moment. I'll inform the director that you have arrived. It won't be long,'' Sefa indicated them a small waiting room with three chairs and a little table.

They sat there in silence. Rose was looking down at her hands her heart pounding in her chest while Arthur was checking emails on his cell phone. Arthur seemed to have the situation under control as to the child sitting right beside him well she was terrified.

After a short moment, Sefa returned beckoning them to follow her. The three of them made their way to Mister Wilson's office.

'' Ah, Arthur Pendragon,'' the director greeted the young man offering his hand to shake.

" Mister Wilson, hi " Arthur replied nodding and shaking the old man's hand gently, but firmly.

" Hello Rose. Please take a seat. I have already prepared the papers. Now I'll explain to both of you the procedures,'' Gaius stated.

'' What papers? Can somebody tell me what is going on?" Rose asked once seated.

Gaius looked at Arthur raising an eyebrow, " You haven't told her yet?''

Arthur took a deep breath biting his lower lip. " Rose, I told you earlier that I had reached a decision. I … hum,'' Arthur swallowed hard, '' I would like to be your foster parent of course if you are fine with it. I want to be able help you because you've gone through so much and you deserve to have a normal and happy life"

Through her glassy eyes, Arthur could the joy.

'' I don't know what to say. I…thank so much and yes I would be honoured to have you as my foster parent," Rose sniffed quickly wiping away tears that escaped from her eyes.

Arthur smiled reaching for her hand.

'' Well, that is certainly the most emotional moment I've ever witnessed,'' Gaius interrupted.

" So Mister Wilson how is this going to work,"

" Well, first of all you have to know that Rose is still in the legal custody of the Public Assistance and under the jurisdiction of the Court until you decide whether you want or not to adopt Rose"

'' What about the Ellis? Will it cause any problem with them?" Rose asked suddenly worried about the fact that her now former foster family might want her back.

" You no longer have to worry about them Rose," Gaius reassured.

"So is that all?"

" Yes Mister Pendragon except for one more thing. You will receive visits from her social assistant just to make sure everything is safe and all right for her while she's staying with you"

" Hum, Mister Gaius… I would like to have another social assistant please. I want to have someone who can truly understand me because I think and I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful that Elena isn't right for me"

" Of course, as you wish. I will try to find someone suitable for you," he smiled at her, " We are done. Now if you have any questions please feel free to call me at any time," Gaius stood from his chair shaking Arthur's hand.

Arthur and Rose left the place both excited and ready to begin a new chapter of their lives.

"How did you manage to make this happen so fast? I mean it usually takes months for anybody who wants to foster a child" Rose told Arthur once outside.

" Well I'm not just anybody you know. I'm Arthur Pendragon," he stated proudly earning him a chuckle from Rose.

She held Arthur's hand looking up at him so grateful and thankful that a man whom she barely knew but somehow trusted was ready to take care of her. She felt extremely lucky and privileged.

_**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**_

Two days later in the afternoon…

" I'll get it," Arthur shouted rushing towards to the door of his flat. He opened it and there was standing a petite woman with Rose's same skin colour, lovely brown eyes, long dark curls… one natural beauty. She was wearing a lavender lace pencil dress with flutter sleeves ending just above her knees and black heels.

Arthur was mesmerized; he couldn't bring himself to speak.

" Hello, I'm Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen. I'm Rose's new social assistant," Guinevere introduced herself offering Arthur her hand to shake.

_Wow! She's…_

" Oh, hum sorry I'm uh," Arthur stammered not letting go of her soft hand.

" Arthur, his name is Arthur," Rose supplied. " And I am Rose"

"It's nice to meet you both," Gwen smiled.

" Please Guinevere come in," Arthur finally managed to say coming back to his senses. He stepped aside in order to let her enter.

_Oh my, the way he said my name. _

They sat at Arthur's dinner table and talked occasionally laughing at Arthur's jokes. Gwen learned more about Rose and what she had been through, how Arthur saved her and all. Guinevere herself had never known her own mother, so she could understand the emptiness Rose was feeling. Emptiness that Arthur was now filling with pure happiness. Gwen noticed how they were nicely getting along. Rose witnessed as Arthur and Guinevere randomly looked at each other smiling.

" I must go now, but I will come back next week. Arthur, Rose it was really nice to meet you both," Gwen hugged each one of them goodbye then left satisfied of her visit.

" She's really lovely, isn't she Arthur?"

" Indeed," Arthur responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

''Hurry up Rosie or you're going to be late!'' Arthur yelled from behind Rose's bedroom door.

Today was her first day of school at Abbey Dawn a girls only private high school. When Arthur and Rose went searching for a school in London, he had insisted about sending her to a private establishment so she could have the best education possible no matter how expensive it was.

" Stop calling me Rosie or I'll start calling you Artie!" Rose threatened as she emerged from her room clad in a red and navy blue plaid skirt, long white socks and a burgundy blazer.

Arthur tried to contain his laugh, but couldn't. The uniform was so different from the way Rose usually dressed up.

" It's not funny Arthur!" Rose scolded shooting him a deadly look and he immediately stopped.

" You're right, I'm sorry. It's just you look so… serious," he amended scratching his head.

Rose rolled her eyes heading straight to the kitchen. She quickly swallowed a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice while Arthur was gathering his paper works. He glanced down at his luxurious Swiss wristwatch _8:05. _Rose's school was starting in exactly twenty-five minutes. She quickly grabbed her backpack and put her brand new black shoes on and the two of them made their way to Arthur's Bentley. Outside, from the sidewalk they saw Merlin running towards them.

" Arthur! Wait!" Merlin called out of breath. He reached the car few seconds later still breathing heavily.

" What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked puzzled.

" My… car is in the garage. I thought you could give me a ride since you know we work at the same place"

"Yeah sure, climb in" Arthur acquiesced.

Rose sat in the passenger seat next to Arthur while Merlin made himself comfortable in the back seat.

" What happened with your car?" Arthur asked looking at him through the rear view mirror.

" Needs an oil change," he answered simply.

" And you couldn't do that by yourself… Rose what are you looking for?" he asked noticing the young girl searching around among the several buttons control.

" Uh, the radio button"

" Here," Arthur said poking a button. A red light appeared around a small screen.

" Please, say a command," a female voice said.

" Radio," Arthur ordered.

" Wicked," Rose exclaimed.

_We're all someone's daughter._

_We're all someone's son. _

_How long can we look at each other?_

_ …_

" You're the voice! That's our favorite song Merl! " Arthur shouted joyfully.

" Yeah"

The two grown man started to sing out loud. They knew each word of the song by heart.

"_You're the voice try and understand it_

_Make noise and make it clear_

_We're not gonna sit in silence_

Rose pressed her hands over her ears laughing. They were awful couldn't carry a tune, but so into the song. Arthur was tapping the wheel with his thumbs nodding his head back and forth while in the back Merlin was pretending to be holding a mike.

_We're not gonna live with fear_

_Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, … "_

" Bloody hell! That was fun, "Arthur declared grinning as the song ended.

" Yeah, so much memories," Merlin added laughing.

" You two were so horrible. My ears were about to bleed not to mention the poor windows. You could have broken them," Rose said removing her hands from her ears.

" Pff, you're just jealous," Arthur teased.

" Oh really! Of what?" she replied eyes widened.

Arthur rolled his eyes then stopped the car as they arrived in front of the Abbey Dawn High School.

''Here we are. Are you nervous?'' Arthur asked looking at Rose who was glancing at the school trough the passenger side window.

"What, no I'm not nervous. Why would I be?''

''Good, now be nice to your teachers. Try to make some new friends. Just be yourself and everything will be fine, okay. ''

'' Yes, thank you, '' she whispered unbuckling her seat belt Rose opened the door and got out of the car. She waved goodbye to both Arthur and Merlin then turned around walking confidently towards the school's entrance.

"Hope everything will be fine for her,'' Arthur sighed starting his car again.

'' You do care about this little girl... like a father would,'' Merlin said quietly.

Arthur said nothing keeping his eyes on the road. He wasn't too sure about the father part. He was too young to be one. To him Rose was just like a little sister…at least that was what he thought.

Rose looked around the hallways. Everyone was busy hurrying to their classes. She sat on a nearby bench, opened her bag and withdrew her class schedule.

''Hello, you must be the new student. Rose right?'' A girl said sitting next to her.

''How do you know my name?'' Rose asked tucking her schedule sheet back inside bag.

'' Well I'm the principal's daughter Phillipa Caerleon though everyone calls me Pippa that is why I pretty much know everything and everyone in this school. ''

''Oh, '' was all Rose could say. Clearly she wasn't impressed.

'' So what are you starting with now?''

'' French, with mister Du Lac.''

''Good, me too! We better go now. The bell is going to ring soon'' Pippa got up grabbing her new friend's hand scurrying her to the French local.

" Bonjour Monsieurs du Lac !'' _Hello mister Du Lac ._

'' Bonjour Mademoiselle Caerleon,'' the tall browned haired well-dressed man replied turning his head slightly from the blackboard to look at his pupil.

" This is Rose. She is new here,"

" Oh well, welcome at Abbey Dawn Rose," Lancelot Du Lac smiled.

" Merci," she muttered. _Thank you _

" So you speak French?"

" Un peu"

"That's good. You can sit next to mademoiselle Morgan. Right here," he indicated the third desk in the second row.

Rose's first morning at Abbey Dawn went really well. Everyone was nice to her and she quickly made some new friends thanks to Pippa who introduced her to her own pals.

At twelve thirty, the bell rang announcing the lunch break. The girls all headed quietly to the cafeteria were they patiently waited in line for their food, but for Phillipa it was different. She didn't need to wait since she was the principal's daughter.

" I don't think it's fair for all the girls who are still waiting while you-''

" Relax Rose. I have the right to do it. My mother is the principal, remember?" Phillipa explained grabbing two meal trays handing one to Rose.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Look, this is miss Watson. She's really cool," Pippa pointed at the lunch lady. She was young, appeared to be in the thirties. Little blonde hair escaped from the hair net she was wearing.

"Hello Miss Caerleon. Here enjoy your meal," the lunch lady said handing her a plate a of roasted chicken breast and steamed vegetables.

" Thank you, oh and this is my friend Rose. She's new.''

The lunch lady glanced at Rose. Curiously, the girl reminded her of someone she knew, but she couldn't remember whom.

_**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**_

Arthur, Merlin and Leon were having lunch at a little café near the bank. They sat outside in the terrace where the wind was blowing slightly.

"Wow! That's quite a story Arthur," Leon said after hearing the story of the teenager Arthur was now taking care of.

" I know," Arthur sighed.

" So have you thought about adoption?" Leon asked taking a gulp of his coke.

"No!" he exclaimed," I mean not yet. I'm too young to be a father anyway. I'm still thinking about what I am going to do next"

" Did you tell your father?" Merlin asked still chewing his sandwich.

"No and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. He's already pressuring me enough with work if I tell that I am fostering a teenager… I know my father and he's not going to like it and I'll never hear the end of it"

" You're probably right," Leon nodded.

_**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**_

" Gym class right after dinner. That's just great," Phillipa sighed pulling a cloth bag out of her locker.

"How are we supposed to digest properly!'' Rose added gathering her hair into a ponytail.

The two of them made reluctantly made their way to the locker room and both changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a white t-shirt with the words _Abbey Dawn Sports_ written on it.

Ten minutes later, they appeared in the football field where the other girls were jogging.

'' Pippa you're late,'' the young gym class teacher said walking towards them. He wasn't really tall. He had long brown hair and a small beard.

'' I was with Rose mister Patrick. My mother convoked her to office and she didn't where it was so I offered my help. Right Rose?"

"Yes, she did. It's actually my first day here,'' Rose acquiesced.

"Fair enough. Rose I'm sure you must have heard this a thousand times today. Welcome at Abbey Dawn. I'm Gwaine Patrick"

" Thank you mister Patrick, can I be exempted since it's my very first class. Maybe I could just sit on the grass and watch how everything works,'' Rose tried.

Gwaine laughed, a humorless laugh. " Nice try Rose, but no. Now run'', he shoved her lightly towards the field.

_**°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°**_

At three twenty, Arthur parked his car in front of Rose's school. He got out of the car and waited for her. A few moments later, Rose emerged from the establishment waving goodbye to her new friends. She spotted Arthur and he smiled at her.

" I see you had a lot of fun today Rosie,''

'' Indeed Artie,'' she teased back.

Arthur chuckled. '' Come on, let's go home''

They stopped at a Japanese restaurant where they ordered sushi takeaways. They arrived home and ate. Rose told Arthur about her day and he listened laughing at the part where she asked her gym class teacher to be exempted, surprised at the fact that she had french classes.

The doorbell rang.

" I'll go get it,'' Rose said standing.

'' And I'll clear the table,'' Arthur sighed.

" Gwen!'' Rose exclaimed opening the door.

'' Hello Rose, how are you today?''

'' I'm good, come in''

Gwen entered and Rose closed the door behind her. They sat in the living room chatting a bit.

'' Rose I thought we could bake… Guinevere,'' Arthur said suddenly as he saw her.

"Hi Arthur,'' Gwen smiled shaking his hand.

'' Hello Guinevere,'' he replied gazing at her.

'' So you were planning on baking me,'' she teased.

'' What! No, I meant baking cookies. Not you, obviously''

Gwen chuckled.

'' I'd love to bake cookies,'' Rose declared.

'' Do you know how to do it?'' Arthur asked.

'' No,'' she shrugged.

'' Me neither ''

'' I could help,'' Gwen offered.

'' Oh well, you don't have to-''

'' I insist. Besides it's not that hard. You two can easily learn how to do it.''

They managed to bake the cookies without making a big mess in the kitchen. Arthur laughed at how ridiculously easy it was. Rose poured herself a glass of milk and took the cookies' plate to the living room leaving Arthur and Guinevere in the kitchen, cleaning.

'' Guinevere you have some flour on your cheek,'' Arthur said pointing her right cheek. He had been observing her for a while and he quite enjoyed the view.

''Oh,'' she reached up to wipe her cheek.

'' Here let me help you,'' he said grabbing a nearby towel. He leaned towards her. She was close, so close to him. Her heart began to beat fast, so fast. He slowly wiped the flour on her cheek and leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching. Arthur brushed away a curl from her lovely face. It was like they were under a spell.

_You are so beautiful._

'' What is going here Arthur?'' Vivian exclaimed hands on her hips.

Arthur pulled away from Guinevere tossing the cloth in the counter.

''Vivian, what are you doing here?'' he frowned

'' I came to see you and Rose,'' she explained walking towards her boyfriend then wrapping her arms around him.

_He has a girlfriend… why do I feel so disappointed. _

'' I-I should go,'' Gwen said exiting the kitchen quickly.

'' Guinevere, wait!''

'' Arthur, my love I'm here and you haven't even kissed me yet,'' Vivian said looking up at him.

Arthur looked away angry with himself.

_Guinevere…_

* * *

**_A/N: Rose's uniform was highly inspired by my own school uniform! I apologize for the wait. Thank you for reading don't forget to review. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'' My father is holding a little reception tonight after work so I hired a babysitter to keep an eye on you,'' Arthur casually told Rose in the car on the way to her school.

'' I don't need a babysitter Arthur. I can take care of myself,'' Rose pouted knitting her eyebrows.

'' This is not up to discussion young lady. I don't want you to stay alone''

''Bugger, '' Rose muttered under her breath. '' Perhaps I could come with you,'' she suggested hoping he would say yes. She wasn't exactly thrilled to spend the evening alone with a so-called babysitter plus she's always wanted to meet Arthur's father: The mighty and powerful Uther Pendragon.

'' I'm afraid you can't. It's a business reception with our bank shareholders. I'm pretty sure you'll end up bored begging me to take you back to the flat''

'' I see,'' she whispered. '' You don't want me to meet your father.''

''No Rose it's not that. My father is a complicated man and I just … I don't think he'll-''

'' Hey it's all right Arthur you don't need to explain yourself. I understand,'' Rose said looking away, through the window. The sky was grey and dark menacing clouds added to the gloomy weather. No doubt that rain would have soon began to fall.

'' I'll tell father about you I promise Rose. I will, just please give me some time''

'' It's fine Arthur you don't have to do that,'' she smiled weakly at him.

They arrived in front of the school just as the rain started to fall.

'' Have a nice day. Be nice,'' his usual goodbye.

'' I will,'' she replied getting out of the car then she scurried inside the establishment.

Arthur sighed. I have to tell father about Rose. I can tell she's upset… she wants to meet him though I don't think he will be pleased. All that matters to him is his bank.

I don't know what to do…

And it was in moments like this that Arthur really needed his mother. If only he had had the chance to know her.

°°**O**°°

'' Hello my love,'' Vivian whispered seductively as she stepped inside Arthur's office.

Arthur was so deeply absorbed in his work that he didn't even noticed his girlfriend until she cleared her throat loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at her from his Mac. Vivian had her hair and make up nicely done.

''You look pretty,'' Arthur complimented standing from his desk to join her.

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him longingly.

Arthur pulled away quickly walking past her towards a table to pour himself some water.

Ever since what happened or rather didn't happen in the kitchen with Guinevere few days ago, he hadn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't explain why or how he felt so drawn to her. Guinevere was indeed a very beautiful woman, but it was much more than that. Arthur was always looking forward to her next visits. At least then he had the assurance of seeing her again. He couldn't help, but feel genuine sense of happiness every time she was around. Her incredible beauty, her eyes, her laugh, her everything appealed him.

'' What is it Arthur? You seem very distracted today,'' Vivian said wrapping her arms around him from behind.

'' Nothing…It's nothing,'' Arthur replied taking a quick sip of water before walking back to his desk.

'' There's something you're not telling me Arthur. It's like you've totally changed these past few days. You don't even pay attention to me anymore. Have I done something wrong?'' Vivian asked following him to his desk.

'' No, of course not''

'' Then tell me. What is on your mind?''

Arthur sighed resigning.'' I just feel a little overwhelmed. That's all. You haven't done anything wrong I promise.''

'' Do you know what we need love? We need a good and long week of vacations, away from London with just the two of us. We could go to Paris, the city of love''

'' That would be great, but I just can't. I don't think father would let me take some days off to take and I have to take care of Rose remember?''

'' Right…her,'' Vivian muttered under her breath.

'' I'll pick you up at six,'' Arthur said suddenly changing subjects.

''Oh excellent,'' she smiled. '' I better go now ''

'' Okay, see you later,''

Vivian blew him a kiss before walking to door, leaving his office.

Arthur's cell phone rang. Unknown number.

''Hello?'' He answered.

°°**O**°°

_Is that Gwen? What is she doing in here?_

'' Gwen! Gwen!'' Rose called.

Gwen who was on her way out of the establishment stopped and turned around as she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

Busted!

'' Hey Rose, how are you?''

'' I'm good thanks. What are you doing here?''

'' Oh, hum… I nothing really just wandering,'' Gwen stammered biting her lower lip.

'' You…wandering?'' She arched an eyebrow.

''Yes''

'' Here, of all places,'' Rose frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

'' I'm terrible liar, aren't I?''

'' Yeah,'' Rose chuckled.

Guinevere sighed resignedly. '' I came here to meet your teachers and you were not supposed to know about it''

'' That's it. Why all this secrecy?''

'' Orders from mister Wilson,'' Gwen explained.

'' I see. So did my teachers tell you anything good or bad about me?''

'' Hum let me think. No don't worry everyone said you were a wonderful student,'' Gwen smiled proudly at her squeezing her shoulder lightly.

'' I quite like it here. It's very strict though,''

'' It's fantastic to see you happy like that''

Suddenly, an idea popped into Rose's mind. '' Do you know what would make me happier?''

'' No, but I'm sure you'll be telling me soon''

'' It's just tonight Arthur has a little reception to attend to after work and he hired a babysitter to keep an eye on me. I told him that I didn't need one, but he insisted. So I thought maybe I could stay with you since you are much cooler than a babysitter. I mean only if it doesn't bother you''

'' Uh… yes of course, but only if Arthur agrees''

''Thank you so much Gwen,'' Rose exclaimed hugging her.

'' My pleasure," Gwen smiled down at her.

The bell rang announcing the beginning of the afternoon classes.

" I should go now, but I'll see you later bye Gwen!"

" Yes, bye"

°°**O**°°

As usual, Arthur went to pick Rose up after school. It was pouring rain outside. They arrived home and changed into their normal comfortable clothes.

''You're not going to your party anymore?'' Rose asked from Arthur's bedroom doorway curious as to why he wasn't dressed up already.

'' Your babysitter cancelled for tonight and I don't have any other choice, but to stay home with you''

'' Oh you don't have to. Actually I-''

'' If this is about you staying here alone I warn you right now it's no"

" Could please let me finish," Rose protested.

" Go ahead," he gave in waving a hand at her.

" Thank you. Now what I was going to say is that I saw Guinevere today. She was at my school and I asked her if she could look after me while you are gone and she said yes,"

"Wait, you mean Gwen is coming here" _And suddenly I don't feel like going anymore…_

"She should be there in any minute now," Rose nodded.

" Are you sure she agreed to it… I mean you didn't threaten her or something, did you?"

" _Artie_, shouldn't you be happy? You'll be able to attend to that party after all," Rose replied hands on her hips.

"It's not a party _Rosie_, it's a reception"

" Reception uh, isn't that the posh word rich people use to say a _party_,'' she said rubbing her chin looking up at the ceiling.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and shook his head. The doorbell rang and Rose rushed to the door opening it.

" Hey!" Gwen said unbuttoning her raincoat.

"Gwen, come in"

After taking a quick shower, Arthur emerged in the living room struggling with the cufflinks. He was clad in a navy blue well-fitted suit along with a pair of expensive black alligator skin shoes. Guinevere couldn't help, but notice how extremely dashing Arthur looked.

" Ladies, how do I look?''

" You look okay," Rose shrugged.

" Don't listen to her Arthur you look very handsome," Gwen said surprising herself, standing from the sofa to help him fix his cufflinks.

" Thank you Guinevere," he smiled down at her his heart beating so fast from her closeness. " At least someone here has good tastes," he added his eyes not leaving Guinevere's beautiful face.

They stood there staring deeply into each other's eyes obliviously. Rose pretended not to notice, but clearly she could feel the electricity in the air. She could feel the sparks between the two of them. It was undeniable.

Bloody hell, they're so into each other. But wait Arthur's with Vivian! Yet he deserves so much better… Oh! I could totally matchmaker here! Great, this is going to be so much fun…Rose cleared her throat loudly snapping them out of their trance."I should go," Arthur said softly walking to the door grabbing the umbrella that was hanging on the doorknob. " Guinevere thank you so much and please make yourself at home. Rose behave," he added before exiting the flat." Have fun!" Rose called.

°°**O**°°

As they arrived at the bank's reception hall, Vivian and Arthur were greeted by a nicely dressed waiter proposing them a glass of champagne. Vivian gladly took one while Arthur decided to wait a bit before starting to drink.

" Ah, Arthur!" Uther exclaimed patting his son's shoulder.

" Father," he nodded at him.

" Vivian my dear you look magnificent tonight," Uther complimented slightly raising his own glass of champagne at her.

" Oh thank you. Is my father here yet?" she asked glancing around the room.

" I haven't seen–"

" I'm right here," Olaf declared kissing his daughter's cheek. "Vivian darling you look beautiful as always"

" Thanks father and so do you," she smiled.

"Good evening Mr. Lewis," Arthur greeted Vivian's father shaking the old man's hand.

"Arthur! Good this see you son,'' Olaf replied shaking his hand firmly, but gently.

The four of them chatted a bit about business and life in general. Olaf and Uther even tease the two lovers about what was taking them so long to get engaged. Arthur had quickly grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter's tray. He took a long gulp of his champagne in order to hide his discomfort then politely excused himself from the conversation.

Arthur spotted Merlin and Freya near the buffet and made his way to them.

"Arthur," Merlin said grinning.

" Merlin," Arthur replied, " Good evening Freya," he smiled down at her, which she returned.

"So what were you all four discussing about? You clearly seemed to be enjoying yourself," Merlin teased. He had noticed Arthur's uncomfortable expression.

" Jeez Merlin I was about die out there. If discomfort could kill I'd be long dead"

"It was that bad?" Freya asked chuckling.

" Yes"

°°**O**°°

Gwen and Rose were flipping through the TV channels looking for something good to watch. Finally, they stumble into a fantasy program called _Emrys_. The story of a young wizard living in kingdom where magic was banned. Just when the program was reaching an exciting and intense point, a dazzling light flashed from the sky followed by the loud noise of the thunder rumbling.

The power went out.

" Nooo!" Rose shouted.

" Just when it was getting good," Gwen sighed. " Does Arthur have any candles?"

" Uh, don't know"

" Perhaps we should call him? Do you have his number?"

" I-I don't "

"Great, what do we do now?"

Rose started to laugh rather loudly at their mischance.

" What's so funny?" Guinevere asked joining her laughter.

" I guess all that bad luck makes me laugh"

They waited for at least half an hour. They rainstorm had gradually stopped, but still the electricity didn't come back. Gwen then decided to bring Rose to her house. She left a note with her address on Arthur's table so he could come and pick Rose up there.

" You have a lovely home Gwen," Rose said looking around.

Gwen's house wasn't that big, but it was definitely warm and inviting and electricity provided.

" Thank you, are you hungry?"

" Quite yeah,"

" I have some chicken noodle soup. Is that alright for you?" Gwen asked from her kitchen.

" Yes, thank you" Rose replied. She walked towards the fireplace and looked at the pictures. There was one with a beautiful woman with long auburn hair, freckles, and light brown eyes. _ That must be her mother… _

Another one was with Gwen and a man Rose presumed to be Gwen's father.

" Food is ready," Guinevere declared slightly startling Rose in the process.

" Oh, good" she turned around and went to sit at the dining table.

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally chatting about everything and nothing.

" Guinevere don't you have a boyfriend or a fiancé or a husband?" Rose had asked her.

"No, not at the moment. As you can see I live alone," Gwen had replied, which had made Rose smirk interiorly. _Operation bring-Arthur-and-Gwen-together is totally on! _

" Your gym class teacher did try to flirt with me today though,"

"He did not! Mr. Patrick?"

" He did! It was very funny. He even said something like if you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous"

" That has got to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard," Rose laughed.

After eating, the girls sat comfortably in the living room (Rose on the rocking sofa and Gwen on the large L shaped couch). They found _Lord of the Rings_ on the telly and watched it while waiting for Arthur.

An hour later, Gwen heard the bell ring. Rose was sleeping soundly.

" Hi," Gwen whispered opening the door.

" Hi, I'm sorry I know it's late. Wait why are we whispering," Arthur asked.

"Because Rose is asleep," Gwen explained letting Arthur in before closing the door. He had changed into a pair of jogging pants and a red Adidas hoodie jacket. Arthur first took his shoes off then followed Gwen.

" I don't want to wake her," Arthur said now into the living room.

" I'm sure she'll wake soon until then you can sit and wait," she offered.

Arthur sat on the couch glancing around the room. " I like your house," he said.

Gwen joined Arthur on the couch sitting next to him a respectable distance separating him.

" Thank you though you haven't even seen the whole house yet," she smiled.

" Okay then I like what I'm seeing right now," he amended causing Guinevere to giggle.

" How was the reception?"

"It was nice thanks," Arthur answers. " How about you two?"

" Well everything was fine until the power went out at your flat. That's why Rose and I came here. We couldn't find the candles plus she didn't have your number"

" Oh, I'm sorry I totally forgot"

" It's okay. I brought her here, we ate and watched some telly. Had a great time"

"Good I'm glad everything went well,"

_Lord of the Rings_ was still playing on TV so Arthur and Gwen resumed watching it in a pleasant silence. After a while, they somehow fell deeply asleep shortly before the end of the movie.

Rose stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at her right; Arthur and Gwen were sleeping on the couch. Gwen's head was resting on Arthur's torso, while he had his arm absentmindedly around her waist.

Rose smiled to herself. _They look so adorable and comfy… No point in waking them. _She went back to her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Why do I feel so comfy and warm and what is that sound? …Someone's snoring._

Guinevere awoke the next morning to the sound of Arthur's soft snoring. She blinked her eyes open few times and looked around only to realize that she had been sleeping on Arthur's chest the whole night while his right hand comfortably rested on her waist.

_Oh no! I can't believe we fell asleep on my couch… _

Gwen carefully tried to remove Arthur's arm from around her waist, but froze as he stirred and slightly tightened his grip around her. She waited few seconds before trying again and this time Arthur stayed still. Guinevere glanced at both Arthur and Rose sleeping so peacefully.

They were simply adorable.

Gwen smiled to herself before disappearing in the bathroom.

Moments later, she re-emerged in the living room braiding her hair into a single plait. Her two guests were now waking up.

" Morning Gwen," Rose yawned rubbing her eyes.

" Good morning Guinevere. Sorry for… well you know," Arthur said scratching his head.

" Good morning to the two of you," she smiled," And Arthur don't worry it's fine," she reassured sitting on the arm of the couch.

" Well, anyone had a good sleep? I sure did. This sofa is incredibly comfortable Gwen," Rose declared stretching.

" I'm glad you've enjoyed it," Guinevere chuckled.

" Oh I need to use the loo"

" Sure. Upstairs, second door on your left"

" Thanks" Rose rushed towards them.

" We should probably go. Don't wish to importune you much further," Arthur said quietly.

" You didn't _importune_ me Arthur. I mean apart from your very loud snoring-"

" I. Do. Not. Snore," Arthur protested knitting his brows.

" You do," Gwen insisted giggling. " I even thought a pig had gotten into the house,'' she smirked at him.

" Oh so now I'm a pig, thank you Guinevere," Arthur feigned to be hurt.

" I just meant you sound like a pig," she clarified trying to hold back her laughter.

" Again thank you I feel so much better knowing that"

" You're welcome," she laughed.

_God she has a beautiful laugh_, Arthur found himself thinking while joining in her laughter.

" I'm back and what's so funny here?" Rose asked.

"Oh I'm just teasing this one that's all," Gwen replied shoving Arthur's shoulder lightly.

"You wound me Guinevere," Arthur said.

" Awn, please pardon me Arthur," Gwen said meeting his gaze then suddenly forgetting how to breath.

°°**O**°°

As soon as Arthur withdrew his key from the lock and pushed the door of the flat open, Rose rushed to the bathroom before Arthur could have the chance to lay a foot in the apartment.

" No, no, no, Rose I called dibs on the loo first and you agreed," he shouted.

Arthur ran to the bathroom hoping he'd be fast enough to catch her up, but just as he reached the them Rose slammed the door right on his face laughing diabolically.

" Rose! Get out!" he knocked loudly on the door.

" No too late! I'm already in there," Rose shouted back.

" Fine, you will pay for this" Arthur muttered through gritted teeth. He went to his room and sprawled on his bed throwing an arm on his forehead, waiting and thinking.

_Guinevere_

_She's funny not to mention her very infectious laugh. She's kind, breathtakingly beautiful. I could spend a lifetime contemplating her. How is that she has so much effect on me? How is that she consumes my every thoughts? Does she even feel the same? But I can't…no I can't think of her that way. Gwen is Rose's social assistant. She comes here to work nothing more, nothing less, besides I have a… girlfriend. Right, I should be focusing on Vivian, but still my mind keeps drifting back to Guinevere. I wish… I just wish I could hold her, kiss her, love her._

_Stop it! What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why…_

The sound of the shower being turned off snapped him out of his reflections bringing him back to reality.

"I'm done!" Rose called.

Arthur climbed off his bed heading straight to the loo. He stepped into the damp bathtub and turned on the shower allowing the hot water to wash away his thoughts.

" Hey Pippa," Rose said answering the phone.

" Rose, guess who has an extra ticket front row ticket for Ed Sheeran's concert tonight at the Hammy O," Pippa gushed all at once.

" You don't," Rose gasped excited.

" I do! And I'm actually looking for someone to go with me"

" It will be my pleasure to accompany you"

" Who said I was taking you?" Pippa teased.

" Well, you wouldn't have called if you didn't have the intention of inviting me"

" Good point… so can you come?"

" Of course!" Rose paused a moment biting her lower lip," I mean I have to ask Arthur first"

" Alright, then just call me back if he says yes"

" Okay. I'll ask him now, bye"

" Bye"

Rose hung up the phone then went to Arthur's bedroom.

" Arthur my favorite man in the whole world," she started softly.

" The answer is no," Arthur replied firmly not looking up from his Mac.

" Bloody hell, Arthur I haven't even asked for anything yet!" Rose threw her hands in the air in disbelief.

"You're right. It's not fair. I should listen to what you have to say, please proceed," Arthur allowed closing his laptop setting it next to him on the bed.

" Well, my friend Pippa invited me to Ed Sheeran's concert today and-"

" Ed Sheeran… the ginger guy?"

" Yes"

" His music is decent. Go on," Arthur nodded.

" Can I go?"

" Oh so now you want my permission. Let me think… do you really deserve such privilege. Mmm? I don't think so"

" Oh Arthur please, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. It was just a joke," Rose pleaded.

" A joke yes ah, ah, ah," he started to laugh before stopping abruptly saying," No"

Rose pouted clasping her hands together, battling her lashes.

_She's trying to look pitiful, but it's clearly not working. _

" Please," Rose begged one last time.

Arthur sighed." Fine, permission granted. But I want you to call me as soon as it's over"

" I will. Thank you so very much. You are the best!"

" I know," Arthur sniffed, " Oh and Rose before you go the dishes won't wash themselves you know," Arthur whispered with a grin.

" Right away!"

Pippa's driver parked the car in front of the flat where Rose was waiting outside. She was wearing a Mickey Mouse sweater along with a pair of black skinny jeans and her black converse shoes. Her hair was up in a chignon. She spotted her friend who opened the door beckoning her to get in the car.

°°**O**°°

"Leon, would you like to come over at my flat? We'll watch some football, Merlin's bringing pizza"

" Yeah sure mate, but what about Rose? "

" She's at Ed Sheeran's concert"

" The ginger guy?"

"Yeah"

" Oh cool then I'm on my way"

Half an hour later, both Merlin and Leon came knocking at Arthur's door.

" Lads come in," Arthur stepped aside letting Merlin and Leon in.

They sat in living room eating, laughing, watching and cheering at the game: Manchester United Vs Liverpool.

The commentator announced the beginning of the first half and commercials followed the on screen.

Arthur went to the kitchen fetching some more bottles of ale. He came back tossing one to Leon who caught it easily and another one to Merlin who clumsily seized it. The three men heard the sound of a phone ringing. Arthur frowned that wasn't his phone nor Merlin's or Leon's. Merlin lifted a cushion on the right side of the Arthur's couch discovering the hidden mobile.

" There," Merlin handed it to Arthur.

Arthur checked the name on the screen.

Home

He walked to his bedroom away from the noisy living room.

" Hello?" he answered.

" Arthur thank god," Gwen gasped.

" Guinevere is that you?"

" Yes it's me. I don't know how I must have left my phone at your flat yesterday. Thought I lost it, but I'm glad you found it"

" Oh, uh do you want me to-"

" It won't be necessary. I have to visit someone in about an hour and your flat is actually on the way so I'll just stop by to pick it up, if it's okay with you"

" No problem, I'll wait for you. I mean not me, the phone will wait for you…I mean-"

"Thank you Arthur," Guinevere laughed." I'm coming"

Arthur returned to the living room shoving Gwen's phone inside his pocket.

"Whose phone is it?" Merlin asked.

"Rose's social assistant. She forgot it here yesterday" Arthur explained crashing on the couch.

" We finally get to meet her then," Leon said.

" Perhaps"

A short while later, Gwen rang at Arthur's door. She heard the sounds of men cheering and screaming. It was Leon who answered the door since Merlin and Arthur were too absorbed in the game. Is that _Gwen? _Leon couldn't believe it.

"Oh my, Leon! " Gwen gasped eyes widening.

" Guinevere, wow I can't believe this is you," he said stunned. _She's become gorgeous. _

" Who's that?" They heard Arthur call.

" It's me Arthur," Gwen replied.

She followed Leon to the living room.

"Arthur why didn't you tell me that Rose's assistant was Gwen?" Leon asked still dumbstruck.

" Wait what you two know each other?" Arthur asked arching an eyebrow.

" We do. Leon and I knew each other ever since we were born" Gwen informed.

" Yeah, we practically grew up together in Alford, Aberdeenshire. Our families were really close," Leon added.

"Well, it's small world. Hi I'm Merlin by the way," the young dark haired man introduced himself to Gwen.

" Nice to meet you Merlin," Gwen smiled," I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen"

Guinevere sat next Arthur, Leon and Merlin for a while chatting with them. She learned more about Leon's life. He was now dating Mithian, the same woman who was teaching at Rose's school and he worked as an accountant at the Albion Bank.

" So tell me Guinevere did you ever get to see Leon wearing a kilt?" Arthur asked teasing his mate.

" Oh god no I didn't," she chuckled absentmindedly touching Arthur's shoulder.

" Pity you didn't get the chance to see Leon nicely shaped legs," Merlin chaffed.

" Ok, ok sod off you two," Leon said rolling his eyes.

" We did learned how to play bagpipe though," Gwen said changing the subject.

" Oh now that's great. I'm looking forward to hear you play someday," Arthur said looking down at her with a shy smile.

" Perhaps," Gwen winked smirking.

_What is going between this two? They're clearly flirting… _Merlin found himself thinking.

Guinevere quickly glanced at her wristwatch." I have to go," she stood up.

" Let me walk you to the door," Arthur offered.

" Okay, hum Merlin it was really nice to meet you and Leon we'll keep in touch "

" Bye Gwen," both men chorused.

" Again thank you Arthur," Gwen said softly from the doorframe.

" There's no need really," he replied his eyes drawn to her lips. Arthur slowly leaned forward biting his lip…

" Arthur! Love is that you?" Vivian's voice gushed from the ground floor.

Arthur groaned inwardly as he watched Guinevere walk away.

Gwen smiled slightly at Vivian as they crossed each other on the stairs. Vivian looked at her out of the corner of the eye and continued her way up to Arthur's flat door.

" Lads Vivian's here," Arthur declared.

" I think I'm going to…leave," Merlin said heading towards the door.

" Yeah me to. Wait for me mate," Leon added.

" What no guys you can stay"

" I just remembered that Freya is waiting for me," Merlin lied.

" Right and you Leon,"

" Uh, I do not wish to disturb you and Vivian"

" Well, I'll see you Monday at I work I guess" Arthur sighed.

Both men nodded and just as they left Vivian entered and immediately threw herself in Arthur's arms.

"Rose isn't here?" she asked kissing his neck.

" She's at a concert with her friend," Arthur replied.

" Perfect I finally get to have you all for myself," Vivian murmured kissing his chin and unbuttoning Arthur's shirt promptly.

" Slow down Vivian. There's… there's something I need to tell you"


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Guys guess what today's my Birthday (Yes I'm a Capricorn just like Colin Morgan! Don't even know why I'm so excited about that) so I thought I would gift you with a brand new chapter and all I want in return from you my dear loyal readers is tones of reviews. Thank you, Merci, Enjoy - BF_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

'' Can't it wait? I really want you right now," Vivian purred seductively in Arthur's ear.

" No it can't. It's important," Arthur insisted.

" Fine. What is it?" she asked hands on her hips now.

" I think… I think we should sit"

"Arthur just tell me what's going on," Vivian snapped slowly growing impatient. She sat close to Arthur turning slightly so she was now facing him.

" I don't know how to tell you this. I've been thinking about it for quite a while now and uh-" he paused briefly scratching his head. " You're a beautiful woman Vivian. You're passionate and well," Arthur swallowed hard now was to confess how he really felt.

Oh my, is he proposing? No he can't be…

" I think I know what you want to tell me," Vivian said quietly.

" You… do?" Arthur frowned, confused.

" Yes and I understand why it is making so you nervous," she continued taking both his hands in hers.

" You…do?" Arthur repeated dumbly.

" I do and the answer is yes. Yes Arthur I will marry you," Vivian said leaning forward for a kiss.

" Wait! No I wasn't proposing," Arthur pulled away before she got the chance to reach his lips.

"What? Then if this isn't a proposal, what is this about?" Vivian asked annoyed, but mostly disappointed.

Arthur looked at her straight in the eyes and took a deep breath," You and I… we ca-" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, the phone rang.

_Oh for heaven's sake!_

" What!" Arthur answered the phone irritated.

" Arthur, are you alright? What's going on?"

" Rose hey! Nothing, it's nothing you need to worry about," he reassured.

" Ooookay, anyway can you come to pick me up at the Hammy O?"

" Now?"

"Yeah, the show is over. Pippa's driver would have given me a ride home, but there's a problem with their car"

" Fine don't move I'll be there in few moments," Arthur said hanging up the phone.

" Vivian I have to go get Rose. I'll be back shortly"

" I'm sleeping here tonight anyway so we have all the time my love," she shrugged.

" Right, make yourself comfortable then," Arthur grabbed his keys and a jacket then left.

" Ah but I intend to," Vivian whispered conspiratorially to herself. She dug in her purse and withdrew a white satin straps lace see-through babydoll. Smirking, she went to Arthur's bedroom to change.

°°**O**°°

" … I had so much fun! It was complete euphoria. Everyone was screaming and singing. Ed was amazing, wicked. I loved it from start to finish," Rose exclaimed unable to contain her excitement.

Arthur was hearing everything, but he clearly wasn't paying any attention.

" Arthur, woo ooh Arthur! Are you even listening to me?"

No response.

"I smoke pot and drank alcohol tonight," Rose tried.

Arthur's brain registered the information and he promptly hit the brake pedal earning him several loud car horns from the other drivers.

" You did what!"

" So now I have your attention. I didn't do any of that I promise," Rose giggled holding her hands up, innocently.

" Jeez Rose don't ever do that again," Arthur breath releasing the brakes.

" Arthur what is wrong with you? You seem troubled and definitely distant," Rose asked, concerned.

" I'm just tired. That's all," Arthur sighed.

Rose knew there was more to it, but didn't press. She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. They drove in complete silence until they arrived at the flat.

" I'm going to take a shower. If you're hungry there's some pizza left in the fridge," Arthur said quietly while hanging his jacket and tossing his keys on the table.

" Thanks," Rose said mildly.

Arthur headed towards his room where he saw Vivian sprawled sideways on his bed.

" Vivian, what are you-"

" You told me to make myself comfortable. Come my love," she said her voice dropping low and velvety.

" I need to take a shower first," Arthur replied quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

" I'll go chat with Rose then," Vivian climbed off the bed and stopped briefly in front of Arthur. She rose on her tiptoe and whispered in his ear," Don't be too long" she bit his ear then opened the door.

Just as she was about to exit his room, Arthur grabbed her by the arm." Here, you should put this on," he warned handing her the shirt he was wearing to cover herself since she was almost half naked.

"Oh indeed silly me," she chuckled.

In the kitchen, Rose was setting a slice of pizza in the microwave when she felt like someone was gazing at her. She turned around and jumped slightly at the sight of Vivian staring at her.

" I didn't mean to startle you," Vivian started.

" You're spying on me now,"

" Of course not! I was… I was just wondering something"

Bip… Bip… Bip…Bip

Rose turned her attention back to the microwave. She withdrew her plate and closed the door.

"Did you ever think about finding your biological parents?" Vivian asked suddenly.

Rose stiffened and swallowed hard. That particular subject always made her uncomfortable.

Vivian had intentionally struck a very sensitive chord.

" I don't… I haven't thought about that. Why?"

" Don't get me wrong. I'm merely curious"

Yeah a bit **too**curious…

" It's alright" Rose responded dryly.

" Well, I think it is best not to dwell on this matter"

" Indeed"

" But if you ever wished to know who your real parents are, do let me know. My father has connections at Scotland Yard. It would be my pleasure to help you," she smiled, an insincere smile.

" Vivian can you come here?" Arthur called from his bedroom.

"I shall not make Arthur wait any longer and I trust you this conversation is to remain between the two of us only," Vivian warned before wandering back to Arthur's room leaving Rose who had now completely lost her appetite in the kitchen.

Arthur was sitting on his bed his head buried in his hands. He was shirtless clad only in his pyjama trousers. Vivian took it as a sign and rapidly got rid of his shirt throwing it carelessly on top of a nearby stool. She climbed on the bed behind him and placed several wet kisses down his back while her hands were busy caressing his shoulders.

" Vivian stop it now. We need to talk" Arthur breathed.

" No Arthur we'll have a chat later. I want you right now and I know do you too," she told him trailing kisses down his neck now. She positioned herself in front of Arthur and planted a passionate kiss on his lips placing his strong hands firmly on her hips.

Arthur pulled away regaining his thoughts. " No, Vivian you and I we can't do this not anymore. I don't want it. It's over…I'm sorry," Arthur finally confessed rolling away from her.

" Wha-what did you just say?" Vivian demanded dumbfounded.

" I'm… I'm breaking up with you," he replied confidently.

" Arthur, no what? No. Y-you can't be serious" Vivian panicked too much shocked to cry.

" I am"

" I don't believe it. Why? What have I done?"

"It is not you Vivian. It's…" Arthur paused searching for the right words.

" Arthur, have you lost your mind? Thousands of men would kill just to have the chance to be with me, yet I chose you. I chose to be with you."

"I know," Arthur said quietly looking down at his feet.

"You've met someone else haven't you?"

Arthur didn't reply. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that yes he did meet someone else. Someone Vivian couldn't even hold a candle to.

Vivian started to laugh bitterly. " I will find her and make her life miserable," she threatened.

" I haven't met anyone Vivian. I promise," Arthur lied.

" Then what is it? Why this sudden change of heart?" she snapped, angry.

Arthur pinched the bridge of nose, " I told already told you. I don't think that we are right for each other anymore. I'm sorry"

" No, Arthur I won't accept that lame excuse. I want the real reason now," she yelled.

" Vivian, please, Keep your voice down. It's late you'll be disturbing the neighbours not to mention that Rose might be asleep"

Arthur tried to remain calm as to Vivian she was on the verge of hysteria.

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT ROSE! Ever since you've been taking her under you wing, you've been neglecting me! It's like I don't even exist to you anymore!"

" Vivian please listen I-"

" No you listen to me Arthur Pendragon," she took a deep breath trying to calm herself." You and I are meant to be together it's as simple as that. Besides how would Uther react if he learns that you, his son, walk out on me Vivian Lewis, daughter of his wealthiest and most important bank shareholder? Not to mention that I could very well tell Uther that you're fostering a child and something tells me that he won't be pleased about it"

" You wouldn't do that," Arthur shook his head.

" I could," Vivian shrugged. She was now slowly winning him back.

" You're trying to blackmail me, aren't you?"

Vivian put her original clothes back on. " Listen Arthur. As hard as it is going to be for me, I am willing to give you some time and some space so you could think about what I just said. And then when you'll be ready, when Rose will be gone. We will have our life back"

" Rose isn't going anywhere Vivian. She's staying here for as long as she needs and why…why can't you just accept the fact that I have made up my mind and that I don't want to continue this relationship. It's neither fair to you nor me. It's time for both of us to move on "

Vivian sighed then joined Arthur who was standing near the door.

" I don't know what has happened to you my love, but I'll fix it I promise and I will wait for you". With that said Vivian kissed him softly on the lips and left.

Arthur grabbed his soccer ball and with all his strength he threw it violently on the wall. Vivian wasn't going to let go that easily, no.

_What part of It's over between us can't she understand! _

"Arthur," Rose's quiet voice called from the doorway. She had been eavesdropping their entire conversation.

"Sorry Rose didn't mean to wake you. It's okay, go back to bed," Arthur reassured.

" No Arthur it's not… it's not okay," she whispered running into his arms. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. Now Vivian is threatening to tell everything to your father and it's because of me. Everything is because of me," she sobbed.

" No Rose, don't say that, none of this is your fault and I won't let her harm you. Everything is going to be just fine. I'm asking to trust me Rose," Arthur said softly stroking her hair.

" I do trust you Arthur," Rose snorted wiping away her tears.

°°**O**°°

" Scotland Yard good evening. How can we help you?" A female voice greeted on the phone.

" I am Vivian Lewis daughter of-"

" I know who you are Miss Lewis, please tell me how can I be helpful to you?"

" I would like to talk to mister Percival Knightley"

" No problem please hold a moment I will transfer you to his office"

Vivian patiently waited to the sound of rubbish hold music.

" Percival Knightley, how can I help miss Lewis?"

" I would need a big favour from you"

" Of course, anything you desire"

" I need to retrace a certain woman who goes by the name of Sophia Watson and who fifteen years ago gave birth to a girl named Rose"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Days had gone and passed without Arthur hearing any news of Vivian. He thought that perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps she was moving on, letting go. But he didn't know that Vivian was actually there, following his every move from the distance. Since pretty much three days now, she patiently witnessed as Arthur and Rose hurried in the car every morning and drove away towards her school. Vivian had put Percival in charge of retracing Rose's mother and so far he had found a grand total of twenty eight Sophia Watson registered in the UK database.

Something was nagging Vivian. All this time she's been spying on Arthur; she noticed that he appeared happier these past few days.

_But how can he be happy without me?_ She wondered frowning.

"Leon!" Arthur called his mate who was on his way out of the bank, going out for lunch.

The tall man turned around having heard someone calling his name." Arthur, something's wrong?"

" No, no Just thought we could go grab some lunch plus there is something I wished to discuss with you"

" Ah I'm sorry mate, but I'm meeting Gwen for lunch in about," he glanced at his wristwatch," ten minutes"

" You're meeting with Guinevere?" Arthur asked a tiny hint of jealousy clear in his voice.

" Yep. She called me this morning and asked if I was free and she also wanted to chat with Mithian"

" Oh…well, have fun then. I'll ask Merlin instead," Arthur shrugged, slightly disappointed. He actually wanted to know more about Guinevere through Leon. _Better luck next time…_

" Thanks," Leon turned to leave, but turned back again saying" Hum, Arthur I think Merlin's having lunch with Freya"

"Bugger," Arthur muttered," Well thanks for telling me," he sighed then went back to his office slumping down on his chair.

Someone knocked on his door.

" Come in," he called.

Uther entered shutting the door behind him.

"Father"

"Son I haven't seen Vivian lately. Is she all right? Is she ill?" Uther asked, slightly concerned.

" Vivian's fine father. She's just really busy these days," Arthur lied looking down at a paper on his desk.

" Oh," Uther sighed relieved." Now let's talk about your engagement. Have you proposed to her yet?"

Arthur literally froze at his father's words.

" No," he answered after a while.

" And what are you waiting for?" Uther demanded crossing his arm over his chest as he sat in the vacant seat in front of Arthur's desk.

" Father I'm not ready to get married yet besides I'm not sure of my feelings for Vivian anymore"

" Arthur, what are you saying?"

" I'm saying that I don't want to marry someone I don't love. Yes Vivian is indeed a very pretty woman and she would make a wonderful bride," Arthur looked straight at his father," but not for me I'm afraid"

" Have you lost your mind, son? Do I need to remind you Vivian is the daughter of our wealthiest shareholder? Marrying her will assure the survival and prosperity of our bank. Surely you must understand that this is a part of your duty in order to carry on the Pendragon legacy I've spent years and years building "

" I understand father, but what about how I feel?"

" Arthur, my son, this isn't a matter of the heart. It is a matter of business. You wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you?"

"But-"

"Answer me Arthur"

" No, father. I wouldn't," Arthur sighed.

"Good. That's exactly what I needed to hear"

**_°°O°°_**

" So tell me Gwen. How's Elyan and how's your father?" Leon asked taking a gulp of his juice. They were seated in the terrace of a small cafe enjoying the sun and a light summer breeze.

" Dad and Elyan are doing really fine. They're actually gone to visit granddad back in Scotland"

" Oh that's fantastic, but why didn't you go with them?"

" Well I was actually supposed to go, but I had to cancel at the last minute. Gaius, my boss, summoned me for Rose's case. He really insisted and I just couldn't refuse"

" Now that's totally you Gwen always so selfless, always thinking about others before your own self"

"I'm not _always_ like that," Guinevere retorted setting her fork down her plate.

" Yes you are. Remember when you, Elyan, and me went catching frogs even tough your mother had forbidden us. We came back home covered in mud and-"

" Mum was so furious," Gwen added chuckling.

" Yeah, but you took all the blame. You told your mum that you were the one who wanted to do it that you somehow dragged El and I in all this."

" Yeah, I guess you _may be_ right," Gwen sighed rolling her eyes.

" What you still don't believe me? Then what about when-"

"Bloody hell Leon you're right. I get it thank you," Gwen interrupted him chuckling.

" Hey I'm just trying to prove my point here"

" I know… So how did you end up working with Ar-"

" Sorry, sorry I'm late," a beautiful brunette woman said as she reached Leon and Gwen's table.

"Hey love," Leon greeted his girlfriend kissing her cheek. "Gwen this is my lovely girlfriend Mithian," he introduced.

" Hello Gwen. I am pleased to meet you again," Mithian smiled warmly at her.

" I am too," Gwen replied returning the smile.

" Again?" Leon asked, confused.

" Yes love Gwen and I already met at Abbey Dawn not long ago actually," Mithian explained.

" I was there to visit Rose's teachers. See how things were going for her," Guinevere added.

" Oh," he nodded understanding now.

The waitress took Mithian's order then left.

"So Mithian tell me more about yourself," Guinevere said genuinely curious.

" Well…"

_**°°O°°**_

"Girls, girls guess what? Instead of making you run around the entire period. I, your favorite teacher in the world, have decided to teach you how to play football!" Mr. Patrick announced cheerfully only to be thanked by complaining sounds and grumbles by his pupils.

" Why can't we just sit here and enjoy the sun?" Pippa asked.

"Trust me miss Caerleon I would give _anything_ just to have the chance to lie on a beach somewhere far, far away from here, enjoying a nice pina colada cocktail, but guess what…I'm stuck here with all of you, so it's football or else everyone is doing push-ups lots and lots of push-ups," he threatened and instantly all the complaints ceased. " That's what I thought," he grinned." Now let's start with penalty shots. I want everyone on of the field now," Gwaine ordered. " Chop-chop girls!" he clapped his hands.

"Who doesn't know how to play football anyway? That's stupid we all do," Rose muttered.

" Oh really? Well Rose why don't you show us your prowess," Gwaine challenged throwing her the ball.

" Gladly," she answered catching the ball easily.

Gwaine positioned himself in front of the football net as Rose set the ball on the ground. She took few steps back then lunged forward kicking the ball with all her might. It had landed right in Gwaine's family jewels and he collapsed on the synthetic grass growling in pain. Rose's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh I'm s-so sorry Mr. Patrick. I didn't mean to-"Rose stammered trying to help him up.

"You stay away from me," he growled.

" Is everything alright here?" Mithian asked. She and Gwen had been walking back to the school together chatting companionably. Both women found out they had a lot in common.

" I accidentally-" Rose started.

" Yes, yes everything is perfect," Gwaine interrupted getting on his feet quickly as if the earlier pain had magically disappeared. " Hello Gwen," he winked at her with a smirk slowly running his hand through his dark brown hair. Gwen gave him small smile.

"Okay then we'll leave you to whatever it was you were doing," Mithian said leaving the field with her new friend heading to the back door entrance of the establishment. Gwen squeezed Rose's shoulder as she passed near her.

" Goodbye Gwen," Gwaine called grinning like an idiot. She turned around and waved at him giggling.

_No, don't you dare flirt with her Mr. Patrick. She's Arthur's-soon-very- soon-to-be-girlfriend even though she's not aware of it yet! I'll have to find you a girlfriend too… _

_**°°O°°**_

**_Saturday_**

" We'll have to go to the hardware store. Have to fix that doorknob before you get locked in the loo again" Arthur chuckled setting a plate of scrambled eggs and toasts in front of Rose.

" Thanks and it wasn't my fault. You didn't even warn me that the doorknob was broken," Rose replied eying the partially burnt food suspiciously. _Oh well, don't really care I'm starving. _" And wait you plan of fixing it by yourself?"

" Yup"

She coughed pretty much sure he'd end up aggravating the problem.

" What?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at her.

" Nothing," she shook her head.

"Rosie"

"Hey stop calling me that!" she complained. " I just thought perhaps you should call a professional"

"Pff nonsense I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. Doesn't take a rocket scientist"

"If you say so she shrugged. When you'll realize that you're incapable…I'll be there reminding you that I told you so, but you were to stubborn to listen"

"Ah, ah, ah very funny. Hurry up and eat!" He ordered taking a bite of his toast.

"I am"

" Is Guinevere coming today?" he asked after a moment.

She smirked inwardly. "I don't know. It's been a long time since she last showed up"

" Indeed"

" You miss her Arthur?"

" Yes, I mean no. I mean… ugh you and your stupid questions!"

"Awn you do!"

"No I don't. Don't be ridiculous. She's your assistant"

"So what!"

"You're done yes?" Arthur asked taking her empty plate bringing to the sink. "Come on time to go"

After spending nearly an hour at the hardware store where Arthur desperately tried to explain his problem to the salesman well aware of Rose who was biting back her laugh, Arthur had decided to stop at the supermarket. He pushed the trolley as Rose put several items in it. Cookie boxes, jars of and jam, bread, crisps, frozen pizza, ice cream, chips, she was basically emptying all the shelves. Arthur didn't mind though, he had plenty of money to pay for everything.

"Oh! I forgot something," Rose exclaimed as she ran in the opposite direction of the aisle they were in.

"Rose? Where are you-"

"I'll be right back!"

Arthur glanced at the cereal boxes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world or maybe was he just purposively trying to ignore the tall ginger woman who kept looking and smiling seductively at him.

_Rose! What on earth are you doing? _

Just as she started to approach Arthur, he promptly spun the trolley around walking away as fast he could. In the refrigerated products area, he found Rose reaching up for a carton of milk then handing it to an elderly woman.

"Thank you very much," the woman said smiling at her.

"It's my pleasure," she replied.

" Hey you," Arthur joined them giving Rose a quick sideway hug.

"Hey"

"You have lovely daughter young man"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but just then the woman decided to leave. He looked at Rose who was already looking up at him and they started to laugh.

"Don't get me wrong Arthur, but you would make a very horrible father," she teased still laughing.

" And you are impossible," Arthur teased back.

" Well since we're both terrible people. Let's just agree to disagree then"

" Fine with me. Come on let's go pay for all this"

They got home shortly after two. Arthur busied himself repairing the handle while Rose did her homework and watched the telly at the same time.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Gwen!" Rose gushed, genuinely glad to see her then her eyes flew to the brown stain on her blouse.

" Hi… I spilled some tea on my blouse as you can see," she explained, " Need to use the loo to clean up the mess..."

" Sure, you already know where they are"

"Yes thank you"

"Oh no but Gwen-"

_Arthur's repairing the… Mmm? She doesn't really need to know that. _

" Yes?"

" Uh, no-nothing. I'm just…I'm going at the corner store. Can you tell Arthur that I'll be back in a minute or two?"

"Okay," she nodded before rushing to the bathroom quietly closing the door. She hadn't noticed Arthur who was knelt in a corner of the wide room searching for something in his toolbox.

"Arthur," Gwen gasped slightly startled at the sight of him _here._

" Guinevere-"

"I-I'm sorry I d-didn't know you were in here," she stammered as her hand flew to the doorknob trying to open the door. She nervously rotated it few times, but it wasn't working as if it was stuck.

" Guinevere the doorknob is broken," Arthur blurted.

"What?"

" Yeah, I was actually trying to fix it before you entered"

" So you're telling me that technically we are stuck in here"

" Yes… I mean no. Technically Rose can open the door from the outside"

"Oh no," Gwen sighed rubbing her forehead.

" What?"

" She's gone to the corner store"

" Great we'll just have to wait for her then"

" I guess so"

Arthur sat on the ledge of the large bathtub then patted the place next to him inviting her to sit.

"What happened to your bl-"

"I spilled tea on it. I can be quite clumsy at times," she sighed looking down at her chemise.

"If it can make you feel any better, Rose too was locked here this morning"

"Really? " Gwen chuckled.

"Yup. Although it was all my fault, I didn't exactly cautioned her"

"How nice of you…"

" You should have heard her Guinevere. She was screaming and banging on the door. _Arthur! Arthur! Help me. I'm stuck, please Arthuuur," _he said imitating Rose's voice exaggeratedly. Gwen threw her head back laughing; losing her balance she almost fell into the tub. Fortunately for her, Arthur had been swift enough to grab her by the waist pulling her close helping her regain her balance.

For some reason, he didn't want to let go of her. She was close…so close to him and this was his chance to finally kiss her. Her beautiful brown eyes met his blue-gray ones. Arthur bit lower lip as his breath caught in his throat, mesmerized. His right hand loosened its grip from around her waist to caress her cheek feeling her soft caramel skin. He leaned down but just as his lips tenderly made contact with hers…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so very extremely much for the birthday wishes! If it took me quite a while to update, it's because of the crazy rehearsal schedule my teacher had been imposing us for my school's first musical play! Thank you for reading, your reviews mean a LOT to me! -Believe Faith**


End file.
